mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Daisy/Other appearances
Other appearances ''Super Mario Run'' .]] Princess Daisy appeared in ''Super Mario Run on the Ver. 3.0.4 updateLite Agent. Mario Run: Software updates (latest: Ver 3.0.12) - Perfectly Nintendo Perfectly Nintendo. January 28, 2019. Retrieved February 20, 2019.. Daisy was lost in Remix 10 and she can be unlocked at Area 30. When Mario meets Daisy, Daisy enthusiastically says "Thank you!" while both of them reach their fist to the air. Her Mario Kart 7 artwork was used in the game. Daisy can perform a Double Jump when playing as her."Touch the screen during Daisy's jump and she will perform a midair jump." –Double Jump's description in the "Tips and Tricks" notebook, Super Mario Run ''Mario Baseball'' series ''Mario Superstar Baseball Daisy makes her debut in ''Mario Superstar Baseball as a playable character. ''Mario Super Sluggers Daisy is a balanced character, but has more technique and is available from the start. She is the secondary captain in Peach's team. Her special shot, the Flower Ball, makes the ball she hits disappear in a burst of flowers and reappear at a different location. Her pitch has a similar effect. Daisy has good chemistry with Peach and Mario. She is available from the start in Exhibition Mode, but must be unlocked in Challenge Mode. This is the first game to show Peach and Daisy share dialogue with each other, where Peach shows concern for Daisy after Bowser Jr. turned her into a statue. In the opening cutscene, Daisy was one of the people to ride on the small cruiser arriving at Baseball Kingdom. As the group arrived, they meet up with Peach and Toadsworth. Peach escorts them to the lighthouse as they climb up the balcony to see the view. They arrive to the stadium. Daisy transforms her Wii Remote into a bat that demonstrates the usage. Mario throws the ball to Daisy as she hits it. The next moment, Daisy and the Blue Toad were alarmed with Luigi's injury. They found out Luigi caught the ball, Lakitu calls out as everyone comes to the center. After Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s unexpected visit, Mario visits a red Toad who complains to Mario that Bowser Jr. transformed Daisy into a statue."Bowser Jr. turned Daisy into a statue!"'' –Red Toad, Mario Super Sluggers After Mario beats Bowser Jr. in the baseball game, Daisy transformed back to normal. As Peach arrived for Daisy, she showed concern to Daisy who assumed that they helped her transform back to normal. Daisy got off the weight but Peach realized the flood rose again. Daisy decides to wait for Peach to get the statue to replace herself before she joins the team. ''Mario Golf'' series ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' Princess Daisy made a cameo in NES Open Tournament Golf as Luigi's caddy. She also commentates while he is playing golf. ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Princess Daisy made her first playable ''Mario Golf appearance as a default character. ''Mario Golf: World Tour Princess Daisy reappeared in ''Mario Golf: World Tour as a default playable character. Instead, of wearing shorts, she wears a sports dress. ''Mario Tennis'' series ''Mario Tennis'' (N64) Princess Daisy marked her overall playable appearance as a "Technique" character in Mario Tennis. ''Mario Tennis'' (GBC) Daisy appears as a supporting character in Mario Tennis's Exhibition Mode. Daisy compliments the player after he/she is invited to "Mario's World". ''Mario Tennis Open Princess Daisy reappeared in ''Mario Tennis Open as a default playable character. She is classified as a Technical character. Daisy wears her sports dress. ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Princess Daisy reappeared in ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash as a default playable character. She is classified as an All-Around character, unlike the previous Mario Tennis installments. Daisy wears her shorts again. ''Mario Tennis Aces Princess Daisy reappeared in ''Mario Tennis Aces as a default playable character. She is classified as an All-Around character with Mario and Luigi. Daisy is also playable in Adventure Mode with Mario and Peach. The player can only play as Daisy or Peach when they compete against Wario and Waluigi, who are under Lucien's control. In Adventure Mode, everyone left Marina Stadium. After Mario claimed all Power Stones, Mario, Peach and Daisy competed against Luigi, Wario and Waluigi separately. However, Bowser stole Lucien and went to Bask Ruins. Mario ran to Bask Ruins and defeated Bowcien. After Lucien and the temple was destroyed, Aster thanked Mario. Luigi, Wario and Waluigi were free from Lucien's control. Daisy scolded Wario and Waluigi for not learning anything". ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Princess Daisy made her ''Mario Kart debut in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Peach is her predominant partner and the Bloom Coach is her predominant kart. The Heart is Daisy's default special item. Her track, Daisy Cruiser appears in the Flower Cup. ''Mario Kart DS Daisy is an unlockable middleweight driver in ''Mario Kart DS. The Power Flower and the Standard DS are her default karts. Daisy can use the Light Dancer after the player won gold trophies for all Nitro or Retro courses. The player must obtain all gold trophies in the 50cc Retro courses. ''Mario Kart Wii Princess Daisy is an unlockable middleweight driver in ''Mario Kart Wii. The player can play as Daisy after being ranked more than one star in the 150cc Special Cup. Additionally, Daisy Circuit appears in the Special Cup. ''Mario Kart 7 Daisy is an unlockable lightweight driver in ''Mario Kart 7. The player can play as Daisy after he/she wins the 150cc Mushroom Cup. Additionally, Daisy has two courses, Daisy Hills and Daisy Cruiser. ''Mario Kart 8/''Deluxe Daisy is a default lightweight driver in Mario Kart 8 and Deluxe. Daisy's course does not appear although there are a few courses with Daisy-related features. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 3 .]] Daisy's second playable appearance was in [[Mario Party 3|''Mario Party 3]]. The princess is not playable in the Story Mode, but she is playable in Party ModeMario Party 3 manual (1999-2000), page 8. Nintendo/Hudson Soft and Battle Mode. In Story Mode, she appears after the player wins the Courage Stamp. She wanted to have the Beauty Stamp and even tricked the Millennium Star into almost giving it to her. However, she was defeated by the player and ran off crying. She mentioned her father who remained unnamed and unseen."Augh! I don't believe this! I've never lost - not even to my dad!" Daisy, Mario Party 3 Mario Party 4 .]] In this game, Daisy's design has changed into her current design. She has short hair and wears a yellow dress with orange attires with two layers. In the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy and the other characters were in Peach's Castle Garden when they saw something big landing in the garden. They all find out that Toad, Goomba, Boo, Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa discovered a mysterious Party Cube. Mario Party 5 .]] One day, in the peaceful Dream Depot, the Star Guards invited Daisy and other people to a party. They decided to give them a chance to visit the world of dreams. Bowser planned to invade Dream Depot and destroy everyone's dreams. Daisy and the others fought Bowser and defeated him. While the two people were floating, Bowser sulked for his loss and realized his dream came true. Bowser told Daisy his dream that he wished for a strong opponent; despite his loss in the battle, he won his dream and Bowser farewelled Daisy. Mario Party 6 .]] Daisy is a playable default character in Mario Party 6. Her game description mentions that Daisy resided in Mushroom Kingdom."Peach missed female companionship until this girl with the orange hair moved into the Mushroom Kingdom." –''Mario Party 6'' website In the story plot, Brighton and Twila, the sun and the moon respectively, started to argue because they wanted to know who is the more impressive. Daisy and the others tried to get them to make up, but Brighton and Twilight continued. Then they all had an idea, they decided to throw a Mario Party and gather the power of the Star and to use their power to calm down the arguing beings. Mario Party 7 .]] During the event of [[Mario Party 7|''Mario Party 7]], Daisy and the Mario crew all received an invitation from Toadsworth to go on a luxury cruise, but Bowser did not get invited and decided to sabotage the party. Once again, Mario, Daisy and the other people attending fought against Bowser. ''Mario Party DS ''.]] Daisy reappeared in ''Mario Party DS as a playable character. In the story, Daisy, Mario and his friends received a letter from Bowser who apologized for his behavior and invited them to his place. When they arrived, they realized it was fake as they were locked in a cage by Bowser and Bowser Jr.. Bowser used the Minimizer to shrink them to chess piece sizes and were thrown out from a distance by Kamek. Daisy helped Wiggler defeat the Piranha Plant who had infested his garden. Then Daisy helped Toadette who complained about Hammer Bro abusing her instruments. Daisy helped Diddy Kong who was concerned about Donkey Kong who was transformed into a statue by Dry Bones thus Daisy defeated it. Daisy noticed a Koopa worrying about Kamek who trapped his grandfather in the book. Daisy along with the group encounter Bowser in Bowser's Pinball Machine. Daisy prepared to fight against Bowser thus she grew back to her normal size to defeat Bowser. Bowser and Bowser Jr. were tied up even the Sky Crystals combined into a crystal DS, allowing them to play Triangle Twisters. Thus they included Bowser and Bowser Jr. to play the game too. Mario Party 8 Daisy reappears in Mario Party 8 as a default character. Mario, Daisy, MC Ballyhoo and the rest of the crew attend the Star Carnival. MC Ballyhoo hosted an event in the Star Battle Arena. After Daisy won the event, Ballyhoo was about to give the Star Rod until Bowser snatched it. Daisy competed the final board in Bowser's Warped Orbit. After Daisy triumphed Bowser's minion, Bowser returned the Star Rod, but changed his mind to star the final showdown. As Daisy used the magical powers from the Star Rod, she defeated him and returned to the carnival. MC Ballyhoo declared Daisy as the superstar. ''Mario Party 9 .]] Daisy appears in ''Mario Party 9 as a playable default character. Some of her voice files are reused from Mario Super Sluggers. During Solo Mode, Daisy and the others were stargazing. They notice a purple vortex trapping the Mini Stars. Mario along with Daisy and other friends agree to retrieve the stolen stars from Bowser and Bowser Jr. while Shy Guy and Kamek follows the group. At the end of Solo Mode, Daisy and her ally retrieved the Mini Stars that had been released from the machines. Mario and his friends were seen watching the stars again. ''Mario Party: Island Tour Daisy reappeared in ''Island Tour as a playable default character. Notably, her Mario Kart 7 artwork was reused along with her voice clips from Mario Party 9. At the prologue, everyone was roaming around Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy was seen walking and talking with Luigi. Mario received at letter about they were invited to the party. They were trapped in the bubble carrying them to the sky before partying. At the introduction of the game, Daisy's reused Mario Kart 7 artwork is shown in the bubble. ''Mario Party 10 Daisy returns as a playable default character in ''Mario Party 10. Daisy's Mario Kart 7 has been reused to introduce her. Daisy has new voice clips that has been used in the next Mario Party games. Daisy is one of the characters not to be playable on amiibo Party. ''Mario Party: Star Rush Daisy is a default playable character in ''Star Rush. Daisy's description may imply that it also mentions her Dice Block,The more allies Daisy has, the better her Dice Block is, so get out there and make some friends! –''Mario Party: Star Rush'' website description the Friendly Dice Block with balanced numbers of 3 and 4. Daisy can bloom flowers receiving coins; this goes the same with Peach and Toadette. ''Mario Party: The Top 100 Daisy is one of the eight playable characters in ''The Top 100. Daisy's stock icons have been reused from Star Rush. Her description mentions that she is up for a "friendly competition".Nintendo. Mario Party™: The Top 100 game for Nintendo 3DS™ family of systems - Characters (2017). Retrieved 18 March, 2019. On the credit roll, Daisy appears on the Mario Party 3 section along with Waluigi; it interprets their Mario Party debut. ''Super Mario Party Daisy returns as a playable character in ''Super Mario Party. Her voice clips were reused from Mario Party 10. Daisy's description describes her as the ruler of Sarasaland that "loves the thrill of the chase".Nintendo. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - E3 2018 - Nintendo Switch (June 12, 2018). Retrieved March 29, 2018.Nintendo. 13ᵋ: Daisy – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (June 12, 2018). Retrieved March 29, 2019. Daisy's design is based off her default dress but her aesthetics are complementary to Peach's dress. In Classic Mode, her opponents are all princesses in their respective franchise. Her route, Sarasaland Represent! mentions her homeland. Daisy appeared in the World of Light gameplay, but absent in the opening cutscene. She is one of fighters to be caught by Galeem's light beams and fell under Dharkon's control. Daisy can be recruited in the Dracula's Castle sub-area, where A ghost guards her. The fighter must free Dry Bowser's spirit in order to use the cannon the destroy the ghost. Yakuman DS Princess Daisy is an unlockable character in Yakuman DS. Daisy is rated three stars. As an opponent, Daisy will attempt using riichi, to add the extra yaku and perform a closed tsumo. Category:Characters by appearance